A mixing device for a combustion chamber of a liquid-propellant rocket engine is known in which a mixer is made in the form of a centrifugal injector mounted inside a combustion chamber housing and coupled to propellant and oxidizer feed ducts (Russian patent No. 2041375, F02K 9/52, 1990).
The known mixing device cannot be used in high-thrust engines in view of the fact that making the mixer in the form of a centrifugal injector sharply increases the radial dimensions of the mixer, and thus worsens the weight-size characteristics of the engine as a whole.
A mixing device of a gas generator is known in which a mixer housing is mounted inside an oxidizer space formed by the bottom and another stationary part of the housing, an axial propellant feed duct being made in the mixer housing and an oxidizer feed duct being made annular and separated from the propellant feed duct by a cylindrical baffle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,415, NPC 60-733, 1988).
The main disadvantage of this known mixing device is the complexity of providing a table combustion process at low temperatures of the generator gas supplied to the turbine of a liquid-propellant rocket engine.
The most similar technical solution is a mixing module for liquid-propellant rocket engines, which comprises a cover and a bottom and is installed with the formation of a space between them for feeding one of the components to be mixed, and a module housing mounted in the space between the cover and the bottom and provided with an axial duct communicating with a duct for feeding another component and open towards a mixing chamber, the space between the cover and the bottom being coupled to the mixing chamber by means of longitudinal grooves uniformly located along the circumference of the cross section of the module housing (German patent No. 4305154, IPC F02K 9/52, 1993).
In this known mixing module, a propellant is fed into the mixing chamber from the space between the cover and the bottom, and the axial duct of the module housing is coupled to the oxidizer feed duct, wherewith it is not possible to provide an additional supply of oxidizer to the combustion products in order to reduce the temperature of the generator gas.